


3 am

by thesacramentoflove



Series: King Eret and The Blade [5]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Psychosis, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacramentoflove/pseuds/thesacramentoflove
Summary: Eret wakes up thirsty, and Technoblade shows up on his doorstep.
Series: King Eret and The Blade [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109213
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

It was three in the morning, and the entire SMP was either asleep, or doing,, less unsavory things. 

Eret was one of those fast asleep. 

He looked so tiny, curled up under a pile of furs and silk. 

Tufts of curly brown hair stuck out from under the covers, and soft breathing echoed through the room. 

He seemed so comfortable, a rare thing these days. 

Nothing in the world could bother him now. 

_Cold._

_It's cold._

_" Blood for the blood god Blood for the blood god Blood for the blood god Blood for the blood god Blood for the blood god Blood for the blood god- "_

_Stop it stop it stop it._

_Shut up._

_Stop it._

_" Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood- "_

_SHUT UP._

_SHUT THE FUCK UP._

Eret woke up with a tiny groan. 

His mouth was dry, and he whined a bit. 

Damn, he was sleeping really well. 

The elf wiggled out from under his warm blankets and got up. 

He pulled a polar bear fur off the top of the pile and wrapped it around himself. 

" Guess it's tea time. " 

He muttered, shuffling out of his room and down to the kitchen. 

_Snow._

_Snow._

_Where had the snow gone?_

_" We want blood we want blood we want blood we want blood we want blood we want blood-"_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP._

_STOP IT._

_I'M NOT DOING IT._

_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP._

_" BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD- "_

**_STOP IT._ **

Eret hummed an old lullaby to himself as he poured out a cup of lavender tea.

Shafts of moonlight lit up the kitchen as Eret moved around, getting some fresh honey and a slice of bread that Niki had brought him yesterday. 

" The trees of old, their rings sing songs,, " 

Eret sang softly, sitting down at his table. 

The song made him smile, memories of playing with his siblings in the gardens of his old home drifting across his mind. 

_Grass._

_No snow._

_Where am I?_

_It's not cold anymore._

_Where am I?!_

_" WE WANT BLOOD GIVE US BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD- "_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_Wait._

_Wait I know this place._

_No._

_No._

_NO._

_NOT HERE._

_NOT HIM._

**BANG BANG BANG**

Eret jumped, nearly spilling his tea. 

Who the hell could be knocking on his door at three in the morning?

" Coming, coming! "

Eret shed the fur, leaving it on the chair, and got up. 

Whoever this was would feel his fucking wrath, showing up at his door at the early hours.

He went over to the doors and opened one, peeking out. 

"What- Oh! Techno! What are you doing here?" 

Technoblade was at his door, hair hiding his face. 

" It's so late, is everything okay? Did something happen? "

_NO._

_NO._

_NOT HIM._

_" BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD"_

_NO._

_No._

_No no no no no no no._

_NO._

_NOT HERE._

_NOT NOW NO NO NOT NOW NOT IN FRONT OF HIM NOT HIM NO NO NO NO-_

_Blood for the Blood God._

Eret reached out for Techno, concerned for the other. 

" Techno? What's going on? " 

Something in Eret's gut screamed at him to run. 

He hesitated. 

He hadn't felt that feeling since...since...

When Techno finally looked up, his blood ran cold.

He slammed the door shut and locked it. 

Techno was missing his blindfold, and the look in his eyes...

The look in those gorgeous pink eyes.

Eret hadn't felt like prey in _years_. 

He darted down the hall, back into his kitchen. 

His survival instincts kicked in; something he hadn't needed since he was a child, being hunted by assassins.

The smells should at least throw him off a little bit, give me more time to figure out an escape. 

Eret closed the door, shoved a chair underneath the handle, and hid in his pantry. 

Another chair went underneath that handle, and Eret slid down the cool stone wall. 

He took a few deep breaths, rubbing garlic over his scent points. 

Damn his elf biology, making him smell like a blooming garden all hours of the day.

He knew he was fucked if he couldn't get away. 

Techno was half piglin, and piglins could track their prey for miles with nothing but the scent of their blood. 

He'd be dead by morning if he couldn't get outside, or break the hold the voices had on Techno.

He had to try, or he was dead.

_" FIND HIM FIND HIM FIND HIM FIND HIM FIND HIM "_

Techno broke open the door with ease, the wood splintering under his axe. 

He smiled. 

_Finally._

_A hunt._

He dragged his giant axe behind him, the blade squealing and scraping against the stone floor. 

He paused, and sniffed the air. 

_Smart elf._

He must have covered his scent. 

Oh well. 

Techno would find him. 

He strolled through the castle, taking his time checking every room on the first floor. 

He was gonna enjoy this. 

Eret winced with every crashing sound that echoed through his home. 

A little voice in the back of his head grumbled about his furniture being destroyed. 

_If he breaks my piano I'm going to fucking kill him._

He stayed curled up behind the barrels of dried meats and herbs in the back of his pantry, praying that someone would come by and notice his door broken down.

That someone, fucking anyone would help him. 

" WHERE ARE YOU, LITTLE ELF?! " 

Techno shouted. 

The voices were jeering and taunting, crying out for Eret's blood to be spilled. 

He needed to sate them, and what better way then with elf? 

He stalked through the halls, eventually coming to a stop in front of the kitchen door. 

He sniffed the air. 

_Ah._

_There you are._

There was a faint scent of flowers in the air. 

Techno recognized it as the fear response from elves.

Eret must be _terrified_. 

He laughed, and raised his axe.

Eret whimpered as the door splintered underneath the axe he knew so well. 

Every _thwack_ made him jump, and he pressed a shaking hand to his mouth, trying to stifle the terrified whines. 

" I smell you, elf! " 

Tears ran down Eret's cheeks. 

He barely managed to stifle a yelp when the door came crashing down. 

" Come out, come out, where ever you are~! " 

He curled in on himself.

He felt like a child again; hiding away in the forest as men searched for him.

Eret screamed as Techno's axe split open the pantry door. 

Techno forced open the door as the voices screamed in glee. 

He bends down, eyes wide with bloodlust, and he stares down the quivering elf, peeking out from behind the barrels. 

" _Found you._ " 

Eret couldn't look away from his gaze. 

All he could hear was the voices mumbling to him.

_" You're gonna die. You're gonna die you're gonna die you're gonna die you're gonna die you're- "_

Eret jumped up and tried to dart out of the pantry. 

Techno caught him with one hand. 

" Techno Techno please please no no no no please Techno try to fight them Techno ple- UNH! " 

Eret wheezed, clawing at Techno's hand as his grip tightened. 

He kicked and writhed, trying desperately to escape. 

Techno watched with a smug smirk. 

" All you elves act the same. " 

Eret managed to land a good hit as Techno was taunting him, giving a split second to wrench himself out of Techno's grip. 

And he did, hitting the floor and scrambling out of the ruined kitchen.

He heard Techno _roar_ as he rushed up to the second floor, heavy footsteps right on his tail. 

" _GET BACK HERE_ "

Eret slid into one of the many rooms holding supplies, and grabbed the first weapon he saw.

Techno was right behind him, and Eret managed to block his swing with his sword in a split second. 

" TECHNO PLEASE! THIS ISN'T YOU! "

Eret desperately tried to reason with the man as they ran through the halls, playing a twisted game of cat and mouse. 

He ducked as Techno went for his head, just managing to dodge the attack that otherwise would have decapitated him. 

" STOP IT! PLEASE, TECHNO! " 

Nothing seemed to be getting through to the piglin. 

Eret was starting to get really scared, now. 

If he couldn't get through to him- 

" AAAH-! FUCK! " 

Eret went stumbling backwards as Techno's axe sliced open his torso. 

Blood poured down his chest, turning his white shirt crimson red. 

He tripped and fell, landing hard on the stone floor.

" P-Please,, Techno don't h-hurt me- " 

He wheezed, hands stained with his own blood as he tried to stop the bleeding. 

Techno crouched down over him and jabbed his fingers into the wound. 

Eret cried out in pain. 

" ... " 

He watched as Techno tasted him. 

" T-Techno- " 

Eret was getting lightheaded. 

He was losing blood too fast. 

" Nonononono Techno please! " 

He saw the glimmer of the knife. 

The knife Eret had gifted him the night he was knighted. 

" Please. "

He made one last ditch effort to save his life, and reached up for Techno's face. 

" My precious knight. " 

He whispered. 

" Please. " 

Eret cradled his face, running his thumbs over the scars on Techno's skin. 

He smiled, weakly. 

Techno stopped moving, his eyes bloodshot. 

Eret kept holding Techno's face. 

" ...Eret? " 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno wakes up in a bed that isnt his own.

Birds twittered outside the window as Technoblade jerked awake. 

Almost immediately he winced; the sunlight shining in through the windows made his head pound like a pickaxe was digging into his brain. 

He rubbed a hand over his face and pulled the silk sheets up a bit. 

...Wait. 

What the fuck? 

He opened his bleary eyes again and looked around.

The room he was in was _definitely_ not his own. 

The walls were stone bricks, a large painting and a fireplace directly across from him, a wardrobe and chests to his left, and a huge bay window to his right. 

The four poster bed he was in was made of what seemed to be dark oak, with fancy curtains tied back and matching red silk sheets. 

He knew where he was.

How could he not? 

" _How the hell did I get here..._ " 

Techno murmured to no one.

All the voices did was giggle and whisper incoherently. 

" Useless ass- Whatever. " 

He groaned, about to try and get up, when footsteps approached the room. 

His paranoia spiked, but it relaxed just as quick when the door opened. 

Eret came into the room with several bottles and small bowls on a tray. 

He was humming a small tune. 

Techno couldn't help but notice the bandages wrapped around his chest, and the blood that stained the elf's pants. 

" Oh! Thank the gods, you're awake! How do you feel? "

Eret sat the golden tray down on the side table and perched himself on the edge of the bed. 

He was so light, it barely dipped under his weight. 

" My head hurts...How did I get here? " 

He felt his heart sink when Eret bit his lip; he knew that tic. 

Eret was hiding something. 

" Don't even try lying to me, Eret. " 

Eret pouted a bit, looking mildly offended. 

" I wasn't _gonna_ lie to you. " 

" Sure you weren't, and you were just biting your lip for no reason. " 

The elf grumbled something about "smartass piglins" and leaned over to take a bottle off the tray. 

He popped the top off and pressed it into Techno's hands. 

" Drink. It'll help your headache. " 

Techno just sniffed it, raised a brow, and stared skeptically at Eret. 

" Oh, don't give me that, you brute. Drink it. " 

He huffed, a slight, teasing smile dancing on his lips. 

Techno rolled his eyes and downed the potion. 

He handed the bottle back as his headache faded away. 

" You elves and your plants. "

" You'd be in a piss poor mood if it wasn't for my plants, big guy. " 

He picked up one of the bowls and turned back to Techno. 

" What the hell is that. " 

" Jesus, Techno, relax. It's a mix of ghast tears, stray essence, roses, and lavender. It'll help soothe your knuckles. " 

Techno hadn't realized his knuckles were bandaged up until Eret pointed it out. 

He looked down at the expertly wrapped bandages, sighed, and let Eret check his wounds. 

The two were silent for almost too long. 

Techno broke the tense silence. 

_" How did I get here, Eret? "_

The elf sighed, soft and almost...sad sounding.

" I guess I can't lie to you. Alright. " 

He disposed of the dirty bandages and started to rub the salve into Techno's scarred, aching knuckles. 

" You showed up at my door around three in the morning last night. I think you...I think the Voices had gotten to you. "

Techno's heart dropped into his stomach.

" You were shaking, and mumbling to yourself, and when you finally looked at me- Gods. "

A shiver went down his spine just _thinking_ about the look in his eyes. 

"I haven't felt like prey in...since I was a child."

_Sick fuck, look at him._

_You did this to him._

_You reminded him of the worst time in his life and he's still caring for you._

_You don't deserve him._

" -chased me through the castle, breaking anything in your path. We fought, and I was- Honestly? I was scared to the bone the Voices were gonna kill me. I've never been the target of your...bloodlust, before. I'd only heard about it. " 

He laughed, nervousness permeating his tone. 

Techno choked on pure guilt. 

" You uhm...You hit me with your axe. That's where this came from. " 

He gestured to his bare torso, wrapped tight in bandages. 

" Don't worry though, isn't too deep. " 

He was lying and Techno could smell it in the wilted flowers that wafted off of him. 

" I managed to snap you out of it, and you passed out. Nearly crushed me, you did. " 

He chuckled, much less nervous. 

" I don't really know how I did it, but I got you into my bed, forced a couple regen pots into you, and took care of your hands. " 

He finished re-bandaging his knuckles, and sat back. 

" That's it. How you got here. " 

Techno couldn't muster a word. 

The Voices swirled in his head, mixed with his own thoughts. 

Utter regret and guilt had an iron grip on his tongue. 

" Techno? " 

He looked at Eret. 

" Don't blame yourself. " 

He shook his head. 

" Technoblade, do not blame yourself. You were in distress and your body brought you to a safe place. I do not hold one bit of contempt for you, okay? " 

The elf leaned forward and cupped Techno's face. 

His ears twitched in response to the bitter scent of Techno's distress.

" My poor knight...You couldn't control it. You couldn't. I promise. " 

Techno leaned into those delicate, delicate hands. 

" I don't hate you, okay? I never could. Ever. " 

_You hurt him._

**_No, you did._ **

_You tried to kill him, look at those bandages._

_**Fuck you.** _

_You're a monster, you don't deserve his kindness._

_**Get fucked.** _

_Monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster-_

_**Shut. Up.** _

Eret wiped away tears that dripped down Techno's cheeks. 

" You're okay now, okay? I pinky promise. "

Eret ran his fingers over those scars on Techno's cheeks, and it soothed the other man almost immediately. 

**_Damn him and his intimate knowledge of how to calm me down._ **

****

****

Eret pressed a kiss to Techno's forehead and offered him a bottle of water from the tray. 

" You stay in bed and rest, okay? I'm gonna go make us some breakfast. "

He pressed a thin hand to Techno's chest to accentuate his point. 

Techno just nodded, tucking a strand of pink hair behind his ear. 

Eret smiled brightly at him and hurried out, presumably down to the kitchens. 

_He hates you._

_**Even if he does, I like this.** _

_**I feel...safe.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed!   
> sorry this took me soooo loooong to update, quarantine depression hit me good, but im back now!   
> ive got more stuff coming, so keep an eye out!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeeaaahhhh I posted more!  
> Anyway, little hints to (my version of) Eret's backstory, and more hints of fics to come!   
> UwU, i hope you all enjoyed!   
> I tried to convey through the writing that Eret was scared, but not too scared, yknow!   
> Anyway, lmk if yall want a second part or not!   
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading <3


End file.
